


Mincholino Federal Police

by Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi/pseuds/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi
Summary: Yami is a member of the Mincholino Federal Police and one of the best agents in the Mincholino based force. One day he meets Yugi Mouto after arresting a thief and then meets the young man again later that night at Yugi’s party. The two get along great but Yugi doesn't really like the danger that Yami experiences with every mission. One day Yugi's father meets Yami and he doesn't like the young police officer. He goes through Yami's stuff and finds an old box with some papers in the box that made Yugi and Yami split up. What did the box contain and will the two manage to work it out? AU.





	1. Chapter 1

_This is an odd story I can't get out of my head. Please enjoy~_

_Keep in mind that sometimes there might be quite a gap before a new chapter. I'll **try** to get one out every week but that may not work._

_Please keep in mind that I am not a cop and am not interested in becoming one. Don't take facts in this story at all related to the true world, they're facts for my fictional world only._

** _ Chapter One _ **

A young college student walked down a semi-deserted section of Mincholino City with his friends by his side.

His name is Yugi Mouto and he is a twenty-one-year-old medical student at Mincholino University.

His friends, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar, were excitedly talking about a party at the bar they were planning to attend later that night to celebrate Yugi's birthday.

Joey is twenty-two as of one month ago and he is studying game development at the same university as his three friends.

His boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, is a cop at the Mincholino Federal Police. Seto has connections that guarantee a job for Joey when he graduates.

Ryou and Malik are both twenty and studying history.

Ryou has a crush on Seto's co-worker, Bakura Tozouka, but wasn't brave enough to bring it up.

Malik doesn't have any love interests and isn't looking.

"Oh my! Look at Seto's co-worker!" Joey suddenly exclaimed, pointing at two people running their way.

One was a man with a lady's purse in his hand and the other was dressed in the police uniform of the City.

"Get him, Marik!" Joey cheered, distracting Marik Ishtal from the chase.

Yami Sennen, another cop, suddenly appeared and tackled the robber to the ground while his partner turned his attention away from Joey. "You lost focus again, Marik," Yami pointed out as he cuffed the thief.

"Sorry, Yami. Joey distracted me," Marik said with a faint blush.

Joey blushed as well as he led his friends over to the two cops. "I'm sorry, Yami. It was entirely my fault," Joey apologised. "Please don't blame him."

Yami smirked. "Maybe that's not entirely true. His eyes were definitely a foot left of you," Yami said, glancing at Malik.

"Huh?" Both Joey and Marik asked with a confused look.

"I saw you staring at Malik when you were supposed to be chasing this thief down," Yami clarified, pulling the thief to his feet. "Hurry up and ask him out, then meet me at the patrol car."

Yugi stared at Yami as he walked off with the criminal.

"Um…" Marik didn't know what to say.

"Don't bother. I'm not looking to date at the moment," Malik said. "Besides, I doubt you'd want to date a twenty-year-old student with a son already."

"You have a son?" Marik asked in surprise, the surprise masking the disappointment at the rejection.

"Yes," Malik replied with a proud smile.

His son, Melvin Ishtar, is six years old and is often looked after by Ishizu Ishtar, Malik's sister.

"Oh… Uh, I have to go now," Marik said, quickly leaving the group.

"Way to scare a cop away," Yugi commented with a chuckle.

"At least I spoke to him. You just stared at the other guy's ass," Malik replied.

Yugi blushed darkly and Ryou clapped Malik upside the head. "Be nice, Malik, it's Yugi's birthday," Ryou said with a glare.

"No need to hit me," Malik growled, rubbing his now sore head.

"Enough, boys," Yugi said. "Let's go to H3 Restaurant already. I'm starving."

"You're starting to sound like Joey," Ryou said with a giggle.

Yugi chuckled as well, walking away from the group and over to where Yami had tackled the criminal to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked with a frown, walking up behind Yugi.

"I think the hot cop dropped this," Yugi replied, picking up a golden chain with a cartouche locket dangling from it.

"Which one is the 'hot cop'?" Malik asked. "The one I rejected or his odd friend?"

"Clearly not the one that you rejected. Yugi clearly only has eyes for Yami," Joey replied with a smirk.

Yugi blushed darkly. "Shut up. He dropped his necklace," Yugi said, rising to his feet.

"Should we take it to the local police department or just hand it to Seto when we see him later tonight?" Joey asked.

"Let's hand it in now," Yugi said, starting to walk towards the police department.

His friends shrugged and followed after him, resuming their previous chat about the party that night.

Yugi looked down at the locket in his hand as he walked, not paying any attention to his friends as they talked.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Ryou asked with a worried look, gently resting his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi blinked and looked up at his friend. "Yes, sorry," Yugi replied with a faint blush.

"What's on your mind?" Ryou asked.

"I'm just missing my own locket. Has anyone seen it?" Yugi asked.

He used to have the same locket as the one in his hand but, instead of Yami's name engraved in it, Yugi's name is on it and a picture of him and his family within it.

"I didn't even realise it was missing," Joey replied.

"It is. Last I saw it was in my bag before I headed through the red sector on my way to visit father after school," Yugi replied.

Mincholino City has three red sectors and the poor sector is deep within the red sector closest to the Mincholino School district.

Exactly on the other side of the City from the school sector is the business sector.

In the centre is the shopping district and scattered throughout all sectors and additional housing sectors is where everyone resides.

By the sea is the vacation sector, including hotels, spas and other resorts.

The entertainment sector circled around the shopping district, housing the movie cinemas, arcades, parks and a few amusement parks.

Yugi and his friends all share a dorm room on Mincholino University's campus, the house closest to the red sector.

Yugi crosses the red sector to see his broke father in the poor sector and crosses it to see his grandfather with the only game store hidden in the entertainment sector instead of the business sector.

"Sorry, Yugi, but we haven't seen it. Is it possible that someone took it?" Malik asked.

Yugi sighed. "It is highly possible. They're sneaky buggers," Yugi muttered. "No matter, we're almost at the police station that they work at."

The station that Yami and his friends work at is the main department in the city and is located between the largest red sector, one of the housing sectors that the rich people stayed in and slightly in the entertainment sector.

The others sighed and followed Yugi into the building, the group stopping at the receptionist desk.

A young woman, Vivian Wong, looked up at them. "How may I help you?" Vivian asked.

"Um… Is Yami or Marik here?" Yugi asked.

"No, can I take a message?" Vivian asked.

"No thanks. Is Seto here?" Joey asked.

Vivian frowned as she looked at the young man, recognising him from a mile away. "No, Sir. He is on break at the moment and won't return for another twenty minutes," Vivian replied.

Joey frowned. "You better not be lying to me, Vivian. You of all people know who I am," Joey said.

"I am very aware," Vivian replied, rubbing a faint scar on her arm. "I am not lying."

"Thank you," Yugi said, turning to his friends. "Let's go. We'll talk to Seto later."

"Fine," Joey growled, waiting a moment longer to glare at Vivian before he followed his friends out the door.

"Where are you kids going?"

Ryou turned bright red as his eyes fell on bad boy cop Bakura, his crush.

Bakura smirked at him.

"We were looking for Yami. He dropped his necklace while tackling a thief," Yugi replied, letting the necklace dangling from his hand.

"Ah, he'll be looking for that. Why didn't you give it to him?" Bakura asked with a frown.

"Vivian said he wasn't there," Ryou replied.

"That bitch is a liar," Bakura growled. "Follow me and I'll take you to our office. Just bypass that bitch from now on."

"Thank you, Bakura," Joey said with a smile, the group following the cop into the building once more.

Yugi smirked at Vivian as they passed her.

Vivian had a dark frown on her face as she watched the cute boys following the bad boy into his office.

"Why do you keep that chick around if no one likes her?" Malik asked.

"Rumour has it she's screwing the director so can't be fired. Even Gozaburo doesn't like her but we can't do anything about her," Bakura explained.

Gozaburo Kaiba is the Chief of police for the department but still doesn't have the power to fire someone personally hired by the director.

The director (director general) isn't a cop, just the executive calling the shots and managing the costs of the offices spread throughout Mincholino City.

"Nasty," Ryou muttered.

"Agreed," Bakura said, opening the door for the group.

"What brings you kids by? Here to reject Marik again?" Yami asked as he typed away on his computer.

"Not exactly," Yugi replied with an amused smile.

"Oh?" Yami turned his attention over to the boys.

"You dropped this," Yugi said, walking over to the cop with the necklace in his hands.

"Oh, thank you. I didn't even realise it had fallen off," Yami said with a faint blush, taking the necklace. "Thank you."

"Why do you care so much about that thing? Are you worried about forgetting your own name?" Seto asked.

"No," Yami replied, glaring at his cousin. "Wait, what's your name, Kid?"

"I'm not a kid," Yugi replied with a blush. "It's Yugi Mouto."

"Do you have a necklace that looks like this?" Yami asked.

"Y-Yes… It's missing though," Yugi replied with a frown.

"It actually got turned in two days ago. We've been trying to find the owner," Yami said, pulling the necklace out of his draw. "The child that found it wanted to ensure it went back to its true owner."

Yugi smiled and hugged the cop. "Thank you for returning it.

Yami smiled and hugged the boy back briefly before the boy pulled back.

"I'm hungry, Yugi~ Can we go eat yet?" Joey asked.

Yugi chuckled and pulled away from Yami. "Sure thing, Joey. See you guys later," Yugi said with a wave before the group left.

"You have a weird friend, Seto," Yami said, taking his seat.

"Yep," Seto replied, typing away at his own computer.

"Weird always flocks together," Yami said, smirking at the glare his cousin sent his way.

"I'm not weird," Seto growled.

"Wanna bet?" Yami replied.

"You do realise you called yourself weird, Yami, right?" Bakura asked.

"I called us all weird," Yami replied, chuckling at the glares he got from his friends.

"We're not weird," Marik said.

"Bullcrap. We're batshit insane!" Yami replied.

"You definitely are," Seto muttered.

"Guess what! It's genetic!" Yami replied, starting to laugh.

Seto rolled his eyes and decided to ignore his cousin.

Bakura and Marik chuckled, getting back to work as well.

"Right, who's coming to Yugi's party tonight?" Seto asked once the laughter had dialled down.

"You're inviting us to a stranger's party?" Yami asked with a confused look, turning to look at his cousin.

"Yes, obviously," Seto replied.

"I'll go," both Bakura and Marik replied in unison.

"No thanks. I'm out," Yami said, typing away at his computer.

"Why?" Seto asked with a confused look.

"I don't go to parties for strangers," Yami replied.

"A stranger is just a friend you haven't met," Bakura said.

"I don't care. I'm not going," Yami growled, getting up from his desk and heading into the only office connecting to theirs.

This office was Gozaburo's office.

"Jeez. Yami needs to get laid," Marik said.

"You wanna fuck that tight ass?" Seto asked.

"Ew, no. I wanna fuck that cutie hanging around with your whore," Marik replied. "He doesn't want me though."

"Probably because you call his friends a whore," Bakura commented.

"Agreed. That never goes down well, even if it's true," Seto replied.

Marik merely shrugged.

"What do you think Yami is talking to boss about?" Bakura asked.

"No clue. It's not important," Seto replied. "Go back to work."

Bakura grumbled and did as he was told.

"Bossy boots," Marik mumbled as he too went back to work.

Seto smirked and grabbed the folder in front of him, taking it to the storeroom with all the other folders.

This city was one of the few that still used paper copies of everything, as well as keeping a digital copy of all their records.

Marik smirked and quickly left his table, placing something on the chair before returning to his seat.

Seto returned and sat down, yelping and rising to his feet with a dark blush and a pissed look when the whoopy cushion went off.

Marik burst out laughing and ran from the room as Seto lunged at him.

Seto ran after Marik, yelling threats and demanding Marik to stop running from him.

Bakura laughed his ass off at his friend's antics.

_ **TBC...** _

_Please comment and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter Two

_Sorry for the delay with posting this chapter. I was studying over the weekend and then this week went south._

_Anyway, enjoy~_

** _ Chapter Two _ **

“Yugi! Hurry up and get your butt downstairs or you’ll be late for your own party!” Joey called up from the bottom of the stairs in their ‘dorms’.

Their ‘dorms’ is really either a single- or two-story house for a group of them to share, four people in their situation.

“Patience, Joey. I’ll be out in a minute!” Yugi called back, attempting to tame his wild hair.

“You know he doesn’t have any!” Seto called as he walked over to his partner.

Yugi chuckled softly. “That I do,” Yugi muttered, finally leaving his room.

Yugi was dressed in black, form fitting leather pants, knee high leather boots and a sleeveless, form fitting leather shirt. He wore his cartouche, a black choker, arm bands and wrist bands.

His hair was defying gravity like usual but slightly tamer than normal, at least temporarily.

“About time. Everyone else is already there,” Joey muttered, watching Yugi grab his wallet and keys off the counter.

“No need to mutter under your breath. You know that they like being ridiculously early, especially Yami,” Seto said.

“Yeah, Yeah. Whatever,” Joey replied.

“Let’s just go already,” Malik cut in, not wanted to see the couple get into the hate part of their relationship.

Joey just huffed and grabbed his keys, leading the group out to his car.

Joey, Malik, Ryou and Seto all opted to wear form fitting leather pants and combat boots. The main difference was their shirts.

Joey wore a short sleeved, slightly loose green shirt and left his hair a complete mess.

Malik wore a pink shirt that only fell halfway down his toned stomach, the upper part fitting his torso snuggly. His hair was left in its natural state as well, but he did at least brush it.

Ryou wore a simple blue, button up shirt that was neatly tucked into his pants. His hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail with only his bangs remaining free.

Seto wore a long-sleeved, dark blue turtleneck shirt tucked into his pants. His brown hair was brushed and gelled into neatness.

Both Malik and Seto wore wrist bands that went from their wrists to their elbows, the only difference was that Malik’s was made out of gold and Seto’s were made out of silver.

They all piled into Joey’s car and the blonde drove them to the club that had been booked for the party.

He pulled into the only free spot and cursed when he swung his door open into a fancy red car that no average man could own.

“What did you just do?” Yugi asked with a sigh. “Whoever owns that car will be pissed.”

“It’s not like I meant to do it,” Joey said, carefully slipping out of the car and checking the damage to the other car. “Time to find a new park.”

“What? Are you seriously going to bang and run?” Seto asked. “You know that is against the law.”

“I don’t have the money or the balls to face that guy, you know that,” Joey replied, backing out of the park.

“Your insurance will pay for the damage,” Yugi pointed out. “Oh… You don’t have insurance, do you?”

“That’s another offense. I’m dating a damn idiot,” Seto muttered.

“You have to protect me or you don’t get any tonight,” Joey replied.

“That’s not fair on anyone,” Malik said.

“Shut up,” Joey growled.

Yugi sighed and looked over at the fancy car. _‘This is going to end badly. Seto can’t stop other cops from tracking Joey down and fining him for the hit and run,’_ Yugi thought.

Joey pulled into another spot and they all got out.

“I’ll catch up with you guys in a minute,” Yugi said, running over to the red car that Joey had hit.

“Yugi! What the hell?! LEAVE IT ALONE!” Joey shouted, glaring at Yugi’s back as he scribbled something on a card and stuck it under the wiper blade of the damaged car.

“That’s technically not enough,” Seto said as Yugi returned to them.

“It’s more than your Baka boyfriend was willing to do,” Yugi replied, glaring at Joey briefly. “We’ll deal with it later. Come on, let’s head in.”

Joey stayed behind as the group headed in and retrieved the card from the red car before he headed inside, not noticing the camera that had caught the whole incident on tape.

He arrived just in time to hear the bouncer tell the group to head upstairs to where Yami had rented the entire section for them.

“You guys finally made it. Bakura was starting to complain about your tardiness,” Marik said from his position leaning against the rail overlooking the dance floor.

“Sorry we’re late. My idiot boyfriend decided to bang and run,” Seto replied with a roll of his eyes, walking away from the blonde that glared darkly at him.

“Bang and run? What does that mean?” Bakura asked. “Did he fuck you and run off with your clothes?”

Yami rolled his eyes and slapped his co-worker upside the head. “It’s a hit and run, idiot,” Yami said.

“Don’t worry, I left a card with my details on it so the owner can contact me and fix it up,” Yugi said.

“Technically, not the correct thing to do but close enough considering Joey didn’t even do that,” Seto said.

“It’s fine, Seto,” Yugi said. “Everything will work out.”

“But you don’t have the money to repair it and neither does anyone in the family. What are you going to do?” Seto asked.

“I don’t think you should be questioning the birthday boy like this. Worry about it later,” Yami said with a roll of his eyes. “And keep an eye out for whoever you think may be the owner of the car.”

“Should be easy to spot,” Malik muttered under his breath.

“Thanks, Yami,” Yugi said.

“Anytime, Birthday Boy. Now, who wants a drink?” Yami asked.

Everyone put their hands up and gave their order to Yami.

Yami nodded and headed downstairs, walking over to the bar.

Joey looked over the crowd, trying to spot the owner of the car he had hit.

He sighed in relief when he didn’t spot anyone that may own the car.

Maybe the prick had parked in the club’s lot and then went into a different establishment.

“What are you looking for?” Ryou asked, walking over to the rails as well.

“I’m looking for the owner of the car. He doesn’t seem to be here though, just using the lot for his own personal gain,” Joey replied.

“Maybe he doesn’t dress in suits,” Yugi said.

“Someone who owns that car would flaunt their wealth. He’d be wearing something flashy,” Seto said, looking over the crowd.

“Maybe not,” Yugi said, finding his eyes drawn to Yami as he spoke to a tan woman with bright blue eyes and pitch-black hair.

The girl was wearing a cream, Egyptian style dress and golden bands in her hair.

She was smiling brightly as she spoke to Yami.

“Someone’s jealous~” Malik suddenly sang from behind Yugi.

“Huh?” Yugi asked, blushing when he noticed everyone staring at him.

“You had the darkest look I have ever seen while watching Yami flirt with the girl down there,” Malik replied, pointing at the smiling Yami and the Egyptian woman.

“I have no reason to be jealous,” Yugi said with a dark blush.

“Perhaps not that Yami knows. You have a crush on him,” Ryou said with an uncharacteristic smirk.

“Do not!” Yugi replied, his blush darkening.

“You’re blushing,” Seto added with a smirk.

“Shut up!” Yugi snapped, turning to glare down at Yami.

He blinked, finding Yami gone from the bar and he couldn’t spot the cop anywhere in the crowd.

“Where did Yami go?” Yugi asked.

“Here,” Yami replied with a chuckle, walking over to one of the tables upstairs and placing the tray of drinks on it. “What’s this I hear about someone being jealous?”

“How did you hear that?” Yugi asked, his blush returning.

“I have excellent hearing,” Yami replied with a smirk.

“There’s no way you heard that over the music,” Ryou said, not that familiar with this particular man.

Yami chuckled. “I know all that happens here. It’s my job. Besides, maybe I have a spy here,” Yami said.

The other’s looked between one another, trying to work out who the spy was.

Yami smirked at Malik when no one was looking, causing the tan man to glare at him before faking a confused look when Ryou’s eyes passed over him.

“Ah, who cares! It’s time to party!” Joey said, heading over to the table with the tray of alcohol on it.

“Agreed,” Bakura said, taking a shot of vodka.

Yami chuckled and took his raspberry cruiser over to a couch against the back wall.

Yugi smiled and joined him. “I hear you rented this place for us. It must’ve cost you an arm, leg and first born,” Yugi said.

Yami chuckled softly. “I have some contacts that were more than willing to help,” Yami said. “Fear is an amazing thing when used to get your own way. I didn’t even have to try to intimidate them.”

Yugi raised an eyebrow. “You sound like a crooked cop,” Yugi said.

Yami smiled and shook his head. “Nah, I just have the manager on thin ice and the owner in my hands. They owe me many favours too because of all the times I helped them out around here,” Yami said.

“So, does that mean you’re a good cop?” Yugi asked.

“Unless playing good cop bad cop,” Yami replied.

“Or in the bedroom,” Seto added.

Yami smirked. “You must be talking about your love life, Mr Uke,” Yami replied. “We all know I don’t have one.”

Yugi blushed darkly, unable to resist the amused smile creeping onto his face.

Seto turned bright red. “I am not the uke,” Seto growled.

“That’s not what I’ve seen. You come in limping at least twice a week and we all know that’s not from a sports injury,” Yami replied.

“I second that motion. Joey comes home limping only once a week but has sex at least three times a week,” Yugi said. “He’s got a big mouth ya know. He told us all about the time you had him cuff you to the bed and fuck you into next week.”

Seto turned bright red and turned to glare at Joey with the darkest look anyone had ever seen. “I’m going to fucking kill you, Wheeler!” Seto shouted, lunging at his boyfriend.

“Huh?” Joey said with a confused look, barely getting out of his partners way before he was tackled.

Yami and Yugi laughed as they watched the two run around the top floor, Joey still confused about why his partner was trying to kill him.

They ended up giving up after half an hour and enjoying the rest of the night with talking, dancing and, of course, lots and lots of booze.

_ **TBC...** _

_Please tell me what you thought._


	3. Chapter Three

_Thank you for the comments/reviews._

_I’m thinking that maybe I should change my updating plan to once a fortnight._

_Enjoy the chapter~_

** _ Chapter Three _ **

It was late by the time the party was done.

Everyone was drunk but Yami since he paced his drinks.

Joey had passed out an hour ago and Seto was struggling to stay awake.

Malik and Marik were making out and grinding against each other while on the dance floor.

Ryou was bright red as Bakura flirted endlessly with him.

Yugi was tiredly watching people dance, sucking some water through a straw.

“I think it’s time to head home,” Yami said with a yawn. “Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Yugi?”

“Yeah, it was fun. Especially when that man started to strip tease,” Yugi replied with a smile.

“That was Joey!” Yami said, starting to laugh at the image of the blonde stripping for everyone in the club.

So many people threw their money at him before Seto dragged him into the bathrooms.

Yugi chuckled along as well.

“Time to go, Boys!” Yami called out once he stopped laughing.

Marik merely flipped Yami off while Seto’s head hit the table with a loud thunk.

Yami chuckled softly. “Wait here, I’m going to cart these drunken morons to the van that Bakura ‘burrowed’ from the police lot,” Yami said, walking over to Joey and Seto.

Yugi blushed faintly as he watched Yami effortlessly lift Seto onto his shoulder before the short cop carted his taller cousin down the stairs and out of the club.

Bakura got up and lifted Ryou onto his shoulder, firmly planting a hand on the pale college student’s ass before he left to go to Ryou’s place.

He probably shouldn’t have been driving but he isn’t really the type to follow rules.

Yami came back a few moments later and looked around. “Where did Ryou and Bakura go?” Yami asked.

“Probably back to Ryou’s house. He may seem innocent but he’s really a horny man that’ll screw any bad boy he meets,” Yugi replied with a faint blush, remembering the number of times he had walked in on the Albino being fucked by a strange man.

Yami nodded with slightly wide eyes, tossing Joey over his shoulder. “I don’t think I really wanted to know that,” Yami muttered, walking out to the police van once again.

Yugi chuckled softly and looked down at Marik and Malik. _‘So much for not interested in finding someone new, Malik,’_ Yugi thought to himself, gulping down the last of his water.

He chuckled when Yami suddenly appeared through the group and tossed Malik over his shoulder, grabbing Marik by the ear and dragging him out of the club.

Taking the cue, Yugi got up and followed Yami out of the building.

He patted his pockets and confirmed that he had his wallet and keys in his pocket.

Yugi snicked as he watched Yami toss Marik into the van, the blonde falling on his ass with a cold glare directed at Yami.

Malik was placed down a little gentler; the two blonde Egyptian’s instantly getting back into their make-out session.

“Hop in the front with me, Yugi. I’ll drop ya home,” Yami said with a smile, opening the passenger door for the younger man.

“Thank you, Sir,” Yugi said with a smile, hopping into the car.

Yami smiled and closed the door, getting into the Driver’s seat. “We’ll have to come back in the morning to pick up the other cars,” Yami said. “It shouldn’t be too big of an issue.”

Yugi nodded and yawned, looking out the window as Yami pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the street.

Yami smiled. “Do you mind if I drop my co-workers off first?” Yami asked.

“I don’t mind. It might be amusing,” Yugi replied with a smile, resting his head against the cool glass.

“I’m sure it will be,” Yami muttered, glancing in his rear-view mirror to see that Marik had removed Malik’s shirt and had the college student grinding their members together. “No fucking in the car. You know how pissy the Chief gets when you break that simple rule.”

Yugi giggled slightly at the grumbles Yami received, followed by Malik kicking Yami’s chair.

“Don’t make me cuff you to two opposite ends of the car,” Yami growled, glaring into the rear-view mirror.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Malik replied, glaring back.

“Shut up. He’ll really do it,” Marik said, glancing at Yami nervously.

Yami smirked evilly and returned his eyes to the road, Yugi smiling at him.

“Say what?” Malik asked.

“He does it every time I get drunk and horny,” Marik replied with a pout, pulling Malik into a hug.

Malik blushed darkly and pulled Marik into a kiss.

“Good thing we’re the first stop,” Marik muttered after they broke apart, kissing Malik heatedly once again.

Malik moaned and held Marik closer to himself, his body heating up.

“Where’s Melvin tonight, Malik?” Yugi asked, glancing into the back.

“Um… Ishizu’s partner is babysitting him,” Malik replied, hearing his son’s name really dampening his mood.

Yami glanced in the mirror with a frown. “Ishizu’s partner or her cousin?” Yami asked. “Last I heard, Ishizu doesn’t have a partner.”

“Shut up, Know-it-all,” Malik growled.

“Ignore the moron and kiss me!” Marik cut in.

Yami rolled his eyes. “Keep it in your pants for another minute. I don’t give a shit what you do after you get to Marik’s house,” Yami said sternly.

Marik muttered something in Malik’s ear, causing the blonde to turn bright red and his boner to return.

“Oh lord,” Yami muttered, pulling into Marik’s driveway. “Get out and make sure you actually get into the house before you strip.”

Marik mock saluted Yami and picked Malik up bridal style, carting the boy out of the car and into his house.

Yami shook his head and backed out of the driveway, heading down the street.

“Should we have stopped them? Malik did say he wasn’t looking for someone,” Yugi said.

“I wouldn’t want to get between those two horny Egyptians. They’re likely to rip me apart,” Yami replied.

“True,” Yugi said with a smile. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Yami asked curiously, heading towards Seto’s house.

“What do you get like when you’re horny?” Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. “No clue,” Yami replied.

“How can you not know? Have you _never_ been horny?” Yugi asked.

“Um… Maybe once but not lately,” Yami replied.

“That’s kinda sad,” Yugi muttered, looking out of the window once more.

“Meh, it works for me. You can focus really well if not distracted by the desire to fuck,” Yami said.

“I suppose. Fucking feels sooooooooo good though,” Yugi replied.

Yami raised an eyebrow and glanced at Yugi. “Is there a reason why you’re asking me about my sex life?” Yami asked.

“Um…”

Yami chuckled. “You can say it. I’ve heard it all before, so say whatever’s on your mind,” Yami said.

“Why am I not surprised? I bet all the girls want you,” Yugi muttered.

“And some men. They mainly just want me for my looks though,” Yami replied. “Now, why are you asking about my love life?”

“I- Uh… I guess I wanted to know if you have a girlfriend,” Yugi replied.

“Nope. No boyfriend either,” Yami replied. “I swing more towards men but there is one exception out there.”

“Do you have a crush on her?” Yugi asked, trying to hide the disappointment.

“Um… not exactly. It wouldn’t matter though since she started to date a girl after our husband died,” Yami replied.

Yugi nodded, not noticing the term Yami used.

“Are you asking if I have a girlfriend because you want to ask me out?” Yami asked curiously.

“Um… Maybe,” Yugi replied, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

“Maybe you should try asking again when you’re not about to fall asleep,” Yami said. “Just encase you don’t remember how the night ended.”

“Just so long as I don’t wake up with a stranger in my bed again,” Yugi muttered under his breath.

Yami smiled and shook his head, pulling into Seto’s driveway. “Wait here. I’ll be back in a minute,” Yami said, getting out of the car.

Yugi watched Yami cart the tall brunette into the house, laughing when he saw Yami drop Seto after the taller man grabbed Yami’s ass.

He saw Yami say something to the other cop, but he couldn’t hear the words.

Yami simply threw his hands in the air and left Seto on the ground for the night, locking the door on the way out before he hopped into the car again.

“What happened in there?” Yugi asked with a soft giggle.

“Apparently Seto thought I was Joey and decided to grab my ass. The moron can sleep on the floor from now on,” Yami replied, pulling out and heading towards the college.

“How do you know where we all live?” Yugi asked curiously.

“I’ve dropped Seto off at Joey’s place several times and he happens to live with you guys,” Yami replied.

Yugi nodded his understanding. “I wonder if Ryou went to his place or Bakura’s place.”

“Probably Kura’s house. Kura loves to whip out the toys he owns and Ryou looks like the type that’d love it,” Yami said.

“Ryou is a masochist but how do you know that?” Yugi asked.

“Bakura’s been talking about it all night and Ryou’s been squirming in his seat the whole time,” Yami replied.

“Ah. Yeah, I’m sure he was eager to try out Bakura’s sadistic side,” Yugi said.

“Let’s hope he can handle it. Kura can be really rough when he wants to be,” Yami said. “And sometimes when he doesn’t mean to be.”

“He’ll be fine. He loves it rough,” Yugi replied. “That’s why he broke up with Malik. Malik was too gentle for him.”

“Jeez. He’s got high standards,” Yami muttered. “He wants someone hot and someone that’s rather rough in the bedroom.”

“You think Malik’s hot?” Yugi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yami blushed faintly and shrugged. “I have a thing for Egyptians,” Yami replied.

“Really now? Do you only date Egyptians?” Yugi asked.

“Hmm… I think so… So far anyway,” Yami replied.

“Does that mean you’re considering an exception?” Yugi asked.

“Yep,” Yami replied. “Only for cuties though.”

“What’s an example of a cutie that would warrant an exception?” Yugi asked.

“Um… You,” Yami replied with a dark blush.

Yugi blushed darkly as well, not sure how to respond.

“You actually remind me of an Egyptian boy I know from school,” Yami said, remembering something. “Oh, that reminds me. I have to get back to him.”

Yugi smiled and rested his head against the window once more.

Yami glanced over and smiled when he saw the young man slowly starting to drift off to sleep.

Yugi was asleep by the time Yami pulled into the house that Yugi and the others shared.

Yami got out of the car and grabbed Joey out of the car, taking the house key from the boy before he carted him inside.

Joey groaned and opened his eyes, seeing an ass in front of him. “Le’ go o’ me, Ami,” Joey growled, pushing himself up.

“Hold still, Joey,” Yami growled, hissing and dropping Joey when the blonde punched his lower back.

Joey yelped, falling down the stairs that Yami had been carrying him up. “WHAT THE HELL, YAMI?!” Joey shouted.

“You’re the asshole that fucking punched me when I tried to help,” Yami growled, going down the stairs and stepping over Joey.

Joey growled and glared at Yami, slowly sitting up.

Yami returned a few moments later with Yugi bridal style in his arms.

“A little help,” Joey requested.

“Fuck off. You can get up the fucking stairs yourself,” Yami replied, glaring at Joey briefly before he continued into Yugi’s room.

Joey grumbled and forced his aching body up, slowly walking up the stairs.

Yami walked past him, tempted to push the blonde back down the stairs again but he resisted the urge.

Joey glared after Yami, watching him pull out of the driveway.

“Arsehole,” Joey muttered, collapsing onto the couch.

** _ TBC… _ **

_Please tell me what you think._


End file.
